


Deception

by Delluu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: America, CIA, Destiel - Freeform, England (Country), F/F, M/M, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delluu/pseuds/Delluu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester works for the CIA and Castiel Novak for SIS/MI6. A chip is stolen that contains secret information that could violate both the US and the UK national security. The CIA sends Dean Winchester and MI6 send Castiel Novak to conquer the problem. While trying to resolve the problem the two men meet and more complications are thrown on their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception

The sun sits low over the buildings as Dean resides in his apartment. It has been awhile since Dean had had some free time. The view for Dean isn’t that great. Through his wall sized windows, all he sees is building after building. Dean’s fingers touch the crystal class on the class table. He lifts the class to his lips and takes a sip. The sip burns the back of Dean’s throat but it isn’t something Dean is not used to. In fact, he enjoys the warm sensation the liquid gives him. As Dean keeps looking out of the window he realises that he doesn’t have much outside of his work. Yes he does have Lisa, who he visits from time to time when he is home and has nothing to do. With this thought Dean finishes the last of his drink and leaved the class on the table, which now shines some of the sunlight right into his eye. Damn it, Dean thinks.

It is a warm summers day. The sky is clear and warmness is in the air.  Still, Dean takes his jacket with him knowing it will be bit colder when he gets back home. His car is parked right in the front of the apartment. Chevy Impala 1967 looks back at Dean. Dean smiles. “I know, I know I missed you too, baby” escapes Dean’s lips. As Dean sits into the Impala, he glides his fingers over the interior of the car, looking extremely satisfied. “I’ve kept you well, baby” and Dean smiles to himself again and starts the engine.

Lisa Braeden is someone Dean trusts the most in his life, despite not seeing the girl more than twice a year. He has known Lisa since their were in High School. They both had major crushes on each other and they did try it for a bit, but fate had other ideas. Since then Lisa has always opened her door to Dean, maybe hoping that one day he wouldn’t have to leave. That thought makes Dean smile. A stable home with a wife and kids. The apple pie life but Dean knows because of his job, it will never become reality. For now, occasional visits will have to do, knowing for sure that one day this will end also. Maybe that day is today. The last time Dean saw Lisa was about ten months ago. Lot can happen in ten months. Dean is forced to leave all the doubts behind as he stops the engine. He throws his head back on to the seat, closes his eyes and lets out a heavy sigh. Dean opens his eyes, lets his head fall to the right which gives him a perfect view of the house. The light are on the living room. Another sigh escapes Dean’s lips and so he places his hand on the steering wheel, pulling him off the seat and exiting the car.

Dean nervously walk to the door and rings the doorbell. It takes about twenty second for Lisa to appear, in which Dean contemplates running to his car and driving off. Lisa opens the door with a smile like always.

“Dean!” Shouts Lisa. Her eyes examine every inch of Dean. Dean can see excitement in her eyes which gives Dean confidence.

“Hi, it’s been awhile.” says Dean.

“It sure has.” Lisa gives Dean another smile, pushes the door with her right arm and signalling with her left, “Come on in.”. Dean doesn’t need telling twice. He enters the house and the pair slowly moves into the living room where a TV is playing.

“So, what are we watching?” Dean looks over to Lisa who is now behind him.

“Revenge.” which makes Lisa burst into laughter. Dean just rolls his eyes.

“Come on, is there really not anything else on except this. I don’t know, even some CSI crap would do.” Dean expresses his disappointment and displeasement. Lisa just shakes her head and walks toward the kitchen. In the distance Dean can hear Lisa’s voice. “What do you want to drink? I have Teacher’s whiskey if the King shall have it.” Dean smiles and nods. He sits on the sofa and is taking in every moment. Even the bad TV.

“Here you go, sweetie.” Lisa hands Dean the whiskey which Dean straight away takes a sip from. Lisa continues to sit beside Dean, legs tucked into her stomach. Deans right arm reaches her and pulls her close to his chest.

“Where did you get this stuff” Dean licks his lips and places the class under Lisa’s nose whose eyes are fixed on the TV.

“Stop it Dean.” Lisa slaps Dean across the chest and smiles. “It’s disgusting. My granddad was in England recently so he brought me this. Don’t ask me why but he did.” Lisa’s eyes are back to the screen.

“Well, I think it’s good.” Dean comments on the drink.

“So, how was your sales trip? Got lots sold?” Lisa asks.

“Yeah. Don’t know when I’m back though, they said they will give me a ring when they need me.” Dean constructs the words so that he wouldn’t have to lie more to Lisa than he already has. Dean hates lying to Lisa but there is just no other way. This doesn’t mean that he can’t lie. In fact, his jobs requires exceptional lying abilities which he has obtained amazingly well.

The rest of the night turns out expected. The pair spend few hours downstairs watching and commenting on TV shows. Both laugh, argue and laugh some more. After the TV, they end up in the bedroom where they have sex and fall asleep. Dean is woken up by a buzzing noise. It takes Dean few second to figure out it’s a phone. Dean reaches for his phone and the phone light up in ‘private’. Dean knows exactly who it is which makes Dean sigh. “Really? Now. Out of all times, you son of a bitch have to ring me now” Dean whispers the words out annoyingly, then checking on Lisa who is fast asleep.

“It’s Dean Winchester” says Dean answering the phone.

“Need you to come in as fast as possible. Very urgent.” The voice on the other end speaks.

“Well, isn’t it always urgent. Give me about hour and a half.”

“What? Why so long? Where are you?” The voice now seems suspicious and impatient.

“Not home if that’s what you are asking me. I will take me hour and a half to drive to Langley.” Dean repeats himself making sure that the man on the other end will hear his dominance.

“I’ll give you two hours, Winchester.” The line goes dead. Dean falls back into the bed and lets his hand go through his hair. He looks at Lisa and now let’s his hand go through her hair, kissing her on the forehead, Dean get out of the bed, puts his clothes on and leaves Lisa.  

It takes Dean 93 minutes to get to CIA Headquarters in Langley, Virginia. When he pushes the class doors open, the same voice on the phone greets him and rushes Dean into the conference room.

“So what the urgent matter?” Dean asks and praying for their sakes it is as urgent as it was made to be.

“A chip was stolen. Not just any chip. a chip that contains both the US and the UK security codes.” Dean mood changes when those words were spoken. Zachariah now has full attention of Dean.

“What kind of security codes?” Dean eyed Zachariah who was pacing the room from one end to another.

“Like the ones you would be able to get into IRS, White House, here the CIA. Pretty much any governmental agency and body. The UK is sending their guy onto their one so we have to focus on getting our one.”

“So technically there are two chips missing?” Dean tried to confirm the information he was getting but Zachariah shook his head.

“Not quite. Each chip has been broken down to three separate part. They come apart. Just like a puzzle. You need all three part to put the chip together. It was put into place for security measures. Obviously, it didn’t work out so well.” Stress was straining Zachariah’s voice.

“Alright. I think I get the main idea. How was it stolen?” Dean keeping his interest high.

“We don’t know. All we know both were stolen at the same time, here in the US and UK. We think it was Crowley who resides in Bangkok. He’s under heavy surveillance of MI6 and is actually from England himself. Sussex if I’m not mistaken. So keep that information in mind before you go in guns blazing. The last thing we need is GCHQ on our asses about assassinating their english national criminal. You got it?” Zachariah raised his eyebrow to make sure Dean heard the last few words.

“Yeah I got it. Don’t kill the British dude, just get the chip.” Dean nodded.

“Perfect. So let’s fly you to Bangkok.”  

 

**8 AM, Central London, England.**

****  
  


“Come on, Cas. Drink up. Stop being such a good boy and drink up.” Said a man with brown hair and eyes.

“Shut up. I drank enough last night” Castiel snapped back. He hated when his brother, Gabriel, would call him a nerd or a good boy. This image was obtained in early years of primary school, where Castiel would spend hours learning and reading. He loved knowing new information. Gabriel would always tease him for doing more than needed. Everybody knew that homework in primary school shouldn’t take more than a hour, including learning for some easy peasy test. When things got more tough in secondary school, Gabriel found a new name for Castiel, genius. Gabriel would always ask Cas to help him with Year 8 Maths homework, while Cas himself was only in 6th class.

“Hangover can only be cured with another drink.” Gabriel spits out.

“Shut it, Gabe. No one cares what you say.” Cas left the living room where the two men fell asleep the night before, celebrating the return of Castiel.

“Ahh fuck off.” Gabriel’s head fell into the pillow, continuing making loud noises. “My head hurts. Bring me some water, will ya, pretty boy.” Few minutes passed. “Come on. Be a good brother and bring water. I’m dying here.”

“Here you go and you need to stop complaining.” Cas had a smile on his face.

“When you back to work, potato head?” Gabriel reached for the glass of water and downed it in a second.

“Would you ever stop with the names?” Gabriel shook his head and wiped his mouth. “But to answer your question I don’t know. The new hours are not up yet.” Castiel smiled. His smile changes his face structure. His eyes would get less noticeable which is tough enough as he has the bluest of blue eyes. Lines around his eyes would pop out covering the eyes while his face would be taken over by his smiling mouth. Castiel would put everything into his smile. He’s whole body would smile and everybody else would be contaminated with a smile.

“Damn it Cas.” Gabriel smiled through his pain. “I’ve missed you buddy, you know. Couldn’t you just choose, I don’t know, like a banking job not some pilot bullshit job?” A loud noise came from Gabriels right side. “Ohh Come on. You got to be kidding me. Turn it OFF.” Gabriel looked in more pain than ever which made Cas laugh a little.

“Hello!” Castiel answered the phone which made Gabriel roll his eyes. Hello mouthed Gabriel which earned him a punch into his arm. “Ouuu” cried Gabriel. Castiel walked into the kitchen in a fast pace.

“You done playing with your friend?” asked the other man on the phone.

“Yes. It’s my dumb-ass brother.” Castiel answered the question.

“Don’t really care who it is, just need your ass here.”

“What? What’s wrong now, Chuck?” Castiel voice contained worry and fright.

“Ahh, Crowley again in action. This time pulled in the god damn Americans as well. Did he really have to go and do that now?”

“Calm down there. Extra help always good.” Castiel attempted to defend the CIA and the Americans.

“Yeah, sure, yes, definitely. You don’t have to deal with their pride which is as fragile as man’s ego” To Castiel, Chuck didn’t sound annoyed. This more felt like two brothers teasing each other, more than anything else.

“Well, how about I come in and then you complain about the Americans to me in person?”

“Sounds good and bring some coffee as well.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading. So let me know if I should continue or scrap it. :) Also, if you found any mistakes.


End file.
